moonlight kiss
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Chisato/Miyu shoujo-ai fic. Miyu and Chisato are looking at the moonlight sky together and get close. Rated K


Moonlight kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own vampire princess Miyu

A/N: I've written another fic about my fav ship Chisato/Miyu, I was intending it to be a drabble but I got carried away and made it longer.

The moonlight Chisato and Miyu stared upon was showered with diamond shaped stars. Chisato leaned happily on the brunette's shoulder stroking Miyu's red ribbon at the very same time. Miyu smiled as she looked down on the girl admiring her cuteness. She felt Chisato's reddish brown locks rub against her shoulder very lightly and delicately whilst she felt her shiver from the cold air. Miyu decided to wrap her arm calmly around Chisato.

"Are you ok Chisato?" Miyu asked, she watched Chisato look up with glowing red cheeks. "Are you ill?"  
Chisato shook her head and giggled. "I'm fine Miyu," She replied. "I'm just cold that's all."  
"But your cheeks are really red."  
"...I'm blushing," Chisato told Miyu whilst she blushed even harder.

"Why are you blushing Chisato?"

"Oh because..." Chisato started then became silent for a few seconds, then erupted with laughter again. Miyu couldn't help but gently smile as she found herself fortunate to have befriended such a beautiful charming girl, such as Chisato. When the reddish brown haired girl stopped giggling, she continued speaking. "Well, it's just really sweet, so sweet!"  
"What's sweet?"  
"Well you and me, full moon, pretty sky, it's just really sweet and romantic," She pushed herself up and gave Miyu more direct eye contact. "Miyu, what do you think?"  
"I agree," The brunette replied. "You've made tonight really special Chisato. Thank you so much Chisato I am grateful."  
"Hey!" Chisato shouted cheerfully, "Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome..." Miyu answered as she was cheerfully hugged by Chisato. She felt a nice secure feeling as she was in Chisato's arms, as if she was loved by her in a special way. The way she hugged felt much more than a friendly way it felt like it could blossom into an actual relationship. Chisato was warm, lovingly warm, she shut her eyes dreamily as she got absorbed in the sweet interaction.

"You know Miyu," Chisato said still holding Miyu. "If you were a guy, I'd kiss you and wanna date you."  
"I don't see how gender should affect your wishes Chisato," Miyu stated after she heard those words, she was flattered indeed but didn't see how gender was an important aspect in dating.

"Hey you're blushing too!" Chisato pointed out touching Miyu's red warm blushing cheek.  
"I am?" Miyu asked touching her own red check, as she did, she held onto Chisato's hand at the same time. She tilted her head towards to Chisato and her lips rubbed against Chisato's mouth as she gave her a light kiss. Miyu closed her eyes gently as she felt Chisato tilt her head and touched Miyu's other blushing cheek with her gentle light fingers, Miyu felt even more intimate and she eventually opened her mouth a little more and Chisato inserted her tongue as it brushed against her teeth. Both girls began pressing deep into each other's hair as Chisato pulled off Miyu's red ribbon.

Chisato felt a wave of brown hair slap against her cheek and fall slowly down to Miyu's back. The kiss became more passionate by the seconds as Miyu felt her tongue dance vividly with Chisato's playful tongue. Miyu reluctantly pulled away from the caring girl and smiled. Chisato smiled with her too whist she continued stroking the beautiful brunette's long hair.

"You should have your hair down more often," She told Miyu. "You look so pretty with your hair down."

"Thank you," Miyu replied.

"You're welcome Miyu," Chisato said smiling as she sat on Miyu's lap and rested on her chest. "You're a good kisser as well. I wonder what Yukari and Hisae are going to say?"

"I don't know," Miyu replied as she did wonder how Reiha, Shiina and Larva would react to the whole situation. She predicted that Larva would have accepted her choice completely, and that Shiina would completely tease her about her situation. They both continued to stare at the night sky as Miyu wrapped her arms gently around Chisato's waist and kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
